1. Field
This disclosure relates to controlling a localized fire such as, for example, a fire in a Christmas tree.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most homes and commercial buildings have smoke detectors, but many homes and some commercial buildings may not have installed fire sprinklers or other fire suppression systems. Even in homes and other buildings having fire sprinklers, localized fires may cause significant damage and risk to occupants before the smoke detectors and/or sprinkler system sense the fire.
Faulty electric wiring on Christmas trees is a common cause of fires that are, at least initially, localized to the tree and its immediate environment. Other causes of localized fires include smoking (particularly while in bed), cooking appliances, and improperly placed space heaters.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits.